spongebobfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Rumah Squidward
Jalan Keong 122 adalah rumah dan tempat tinggal Squidward Tentacles. Squidward bangga di rumahnya setelah memenangkan gelar Rumah Indah Pangeran dari Nicholas Whithers dalam kompetisi melawan saingan seumur hidupnya, Squilliam Fancyson. Juga, rumah Squidward adalah lokasi untuk populer Acara TV Bikini Bottom Squidward House Party. Dalam satu episode, sebuah kesalahan ikan untuk 122 Conch Drive. Mulut Squidward rumah adalah pintu, tapi awalnya, mulutnya ditutup, dan pintu beristirahat di bawahnya. Styling eksterior rumah adalah mengingatkan kita pada sebuah Kepala Pulau Paskah. Lantai dasar terdiri dari tiga kamar sebelah; satu di depan menjadi ruang tamu. Ruang tamu terdiri dari rak buku dengan beberapa catatan jez Squidward, sofa, meja kopi dan TV. Di balik ruang tamu adalah dapur dengan lemari es, sebuah pulau counter, dan empat lemari. Di sinilah Squidward memasak. Ruang makan adalah off ke samping dan terdiri dari meja bundar dengan kursi dan lampu kerang tempurung. Ada ruang ke samping dengan tangga spiral menuju ke lantai dua. Ada juga sebuah elevator. Lantai atas adalah kamar tidur di telinga kiri. Di sini adalah tempat tidur kanopi, meja, dan lemari dengan jam alarm seperti yang terlihat dalam "Employee of the Month". Off dari kamar tidur adalah kamar mandi dengan toilet, wastafel dengan lemari obat, dan bak Jacuzzi/mandi. Ada juga sebuah galeri di mana Squidward cat dan memainkan klarinet. Lantai atas kamar lainnya mencakup perpustakaan dan ruang belakang. Gaya Arsitektur adalah Polynesian. Lantai Lantai Pertama *Dapur: Ini adalah di bagian belakang. Squidward membuat makanan seperti kue di sini. *Ruang Makan: Di samping dapur. Di sinilah Squidward makan makanan nya, dan di mana dia terus-shell telepon di "House Fancy". *Ruang Tamu: Squidward menonton TV dan menikmati hari Minggu di sini di "Good Neighbors". *Toilet: Di sinilah Squidward terus nya "Toilet Berbicara" dan "Kertas Toilet Berbicara". *Kamar Tidur: Hanya terlihat di lantai pertama di Plankton! *Elevator: Dalam episode yang lebih tua, ini terlihat antara dapur dan ruang makan dan naik ke lantai dua, mungkin galeri seperti yang terlihat dalam satu episode. Lantai Kedua *Kamar Tidur: Squidward tidur di ruangan ini. Kamar ini dapat ditemukan di telinga kiri (setidaknya dalam "Employee of the Month" sekarang). Tempat tidurnya, meja dan lemari di sini. *Kamar Mandi: Di sinilah Squidward bak mandi/mandi terletak, hanya dari kamar tidurnya. *Galeri: Squidward melakukan seni dan memainkan klarinet di ruangan ini. *Ruang Belakang: Kamar ini memiliki wallpaper yang mudah terkelupas dan hanya ditampilkan dalam "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost". *Perpustakaan: Terlihar didalam "Squid Wood" dan "I Heart Dancing". Penduduk *Squidward Tentacles *Klarinet (klari) *SpongeBob SquarePants (kadang-kadang) *Patrick Star (kadang-kadang) *Snellie si Siput Contoh Rusak/Kerugian *'Bubblestand - '''Rumahnya akan dilakukan benar-benar tinggi dengan gelembung raksasa, menjatuhkannya dari tinggi-up menyebabkan ia terjebak di dalam tanah dengan Squidward di dalamnya. *'Plankton! - Dikendalikan oleh Plankton, SpongeBob semburan melalui dinding. *Naughty Nautical Neighbors - Meledak setelah rumah SpongeBob dan Patrick bersendawa. *Sandy's Rocket - ' SpongeBob dan Patrick berpikir Squidward adalah alien dan sebuah tas barang-barang miliknya, menghancurkan dalam. *'I Was a Teenage Gary - SpongeBob mengejar Squidward menghancurkan rumahnya. *The Paper - Squidward perdagangan semua barang-barangnya untuk selembar kertas, termasuk struktur dasar rumahnya. Ia juga terlihat penghilang melalui sisi rumahnya dengan nya shell-cart. *Dying for Pie - Ia hancur bersama dengan sisa dari Bikini Bottom dalam ledakan tersebut. *Squidville - SpongeBob dan Patrick menggunakan blower karang mereka untuk menyedot bagian dan menembak mereka, menghancurkan rumahnya. *Christmas Who? - Squidward (sebagai Sinterklas) memberikan semua itu barang-barangnya dan furniture (bahkan dekorasi nya) untuk semua orang sehingga SpongeBob bisa bahagia. Hampir sama seperti di '''The Paper. *'Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm - '''Hal ini dihancurkan oleh cacing, bersama dengan sisa Bikini Bottom *'Can You Spare a Dime? - Squidward kehilangan rumahnya karena dia tidak mampu membelinya setelah ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. *Skill Crane - Squidward menyerah akta ke rumahnya sementara ia berusaha untuk memenangkan hadiah *Good Neighbors - Squidward patung kepalanya melalui pintu berteriak bahwa "MEREKA PERNAH TERBURUK TETANGGA!!!!" ketika SpongeBob mengatakan jika dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ini kemudian menjadi hidup dan menghancurkan Bikini Bottom. *Rule of Dumb - Patrick bergerak rumahnya untuk membuat ferris wheel, menghancurkan dalam dan menjatuhkan rumah ke dalam tanah. *The Krusty Plate - Sama seperti Dying for Pie. Ia hancur dengan sisa Bikini Bottom dan Krusty Krab dengan daya maksimum. *House Fancy - Ketika ia sedang terburu-buru, ia membuat SpongeBob vakum, penyedot debu meledak dan rumah direnovasi. Juga, setelah menggunakan kamar mandi Patrick Squidward, toilet merangkak keluar mengerang dan kemudian meninggal. *Giant Squidward - Warga Bikini Bottom menyiapkan jebakan di rumah memotong bagian atas. *Squid's Visit - Rumah terbakar dan menguap saat Squidward mengunjungi SpongeBob. Hal ini disebabkan oleh casserole dalam oven. *That Sinking Feeling - Kali ini tidak hancur, hanya tenggelam di bawah tanah bersama dengan sisa dari Bikini Bottom. *Growth Spout -''' Tuan Krabs mencuri beberapa makanan sehingga ia bisa memberi makan anaknya Pearl. Ketika ia meninggalkan, rumah berkata "Oh, Yang saya butuhkan untuk kehilangan sedikit berat pula". Yang menarik untuk dicatat adalah bahwa sementara rumah hanya berkata "Oh", Squidward marah tentang hal itu dan mencoba untuk memanggil polisi, karena mengisyaratkan bahwa rumah itu tidak marah-marah seperti Squidward. Juga dalam episode ini dapur di ruang yang tidak diketahui di lantai yang tidak diketahui. *'Enchanted Tiki Dreams' - SpongeBob dan Patrick menggunakan rumah untuk membangun surga Squidward. *'The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom' - Raarg menghancurkan rumah. *'Sponge-Cano '- Warga Bikini Bottom mengorbankan rumah untuk gunung berapi setelah pipa air pecah dan mendarat di gunung berapi. *'Big Sister Sam - '''Kakak Patrick, Sam melempar rumah Squidward, menghilangkan bagian dan kemudian mengunyah bagian-bagian menjadi peluru kecil seperti batu, pukulan mereka keluar, dan menghancurkan rumahnya sepenuhnya. *'A Friendly Game' - Itu hancur ketika SpongeBob dan Patrick sedang mencari bola golf mereka dan membuat tembakan di mana mereka meninggalkannya. *'Frozen Face-Off'- Sekali lagi, sama seperti '''Dying For Pie'. *'Squid Baby' - Sebuah perahu file langsung ke rumah benar-benar menghancurkan itu. Hidup Rumah Squidward terkadang tiba-tiba hidup. Biasanya untuk komedi. *'The Secret Box' - Mencoba untuk mengintip ke kotak rahasia Patrick, kemudian kembali ke posisi normal setelah Spongebob & Patrick melihatnya mencoba untuk mengintip. *'Good Neighbors' - It comes alive and destroys most of Bikini Bottom. *'Funny Pants' - It covers it's ears and makes an angry face for SpongeBob crying. *'Growth Spout' - After Mr. Krabs steals food from the house, it says "Oh well, I needed to lose a little weight anyway." *'A Friendly Game' - Same as Funny Pants, but the hands are sand and does not make an angry face. For SpongeBob's alarm at the start. *In a Nick Magazine comic, "House of Squidward", there is a switch buried in the backyard that makes Squidward's house come to life. He grows feet and arms. He is brought to rest when SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward cleverly disguise SpongeBob's house as a woman. Using a microphone and a speaker controlled by SpongeBob, they are able to trick the house into sitting back down in behind the walkway, and then flip the switch to keep Squidward's house from moving. Trivia *Ada versi sampah dari rumah Squidward yang bisa dilihat di episode Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful. Rumah tersebut dibuat oleh SpongeBob dan entah bagaimana dibangun dibawah rumah Squidward. en:122 Conch Street es:Casa de Calamardo fr:Chez Carlo it:Via Conchiglia 122 pt-br:122 da Rua da Concha zh-tw:復活島人像屋 Kategori:Lokasi Kategori:Bangunan tempat tinggal Kategori:Rumah Kategori:Bikini Bottom